


Although They Are Only Breath, Words Which I Command Are Immortal

by spitshineboi



Category: Antiope/Menalippe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi





	Although They Are Only Breath, Words Which I Command Are Immortal

The last thing she remembers is clasping her wife's hand in hers. After that, everything went black.

She woke with a start in a great crowd of people, all standing in line or trying to cut in front of others in self-same line. The line moves slowly, but it does move, so she stays the course and waits to get to the front of it. The ground is rocky and her footing is never easy. She finds herself losing her footing often so she is never truly comfortable. It's certainly not that she'll fall, just uncomfortable. Ah well. There seems to be no time as the light is the same indistinct shade of grey, like a heavily cloudy morning. There is mist but it isn't really wet, just sort of damp. Hard to describe. Eventually she finds herself close enough to the front that she can see what's up ahead. It's a river's edge, with people begging for help and through them the line interweaves until it reaches the end. And there he is, Charon, nodding yes or n/o to those in line and once his small boat is full, punting himself across the Acheron. Charon is here so it must be the Acheron, right? 

It's hard to listen to those begging for the toll; she had once been one of them, but now she had her toll. She reaches in her pouch to grab it and finds a fistful of coins. Pulling them out she sees that she has eight. Oh look, her and a prime number! She giggles slightly at that and thinks "Damn Eratosthenes!", smiles, and looks around. Seven individuals? That would be nice. Or maybe a couple of small families? She looks around and sees a small family of three. A man, a woman, and a little girl holding a doll. That settles it, that child deserves an afterlife. She grabs them and gives them three coins. She does it discretely and quietly so she doesn't cause a riot. That felt good! She has four coins left. She spots two very familiar figures, wives, Vishpala and Thoe, Amazons both. Fisherwomen to be exact. They disappeared in a boating accident many years ago. She pulls them both in close to her and hugs them each individually. Then she gives them two coins and watches the joy spread across their face. They crowd in close to her. They'll all get on Charon's skiff together. Then, in the distance, she spots another Amazon, Iodeke, a hunter, she makes sure she has a coin also. Finally, she grabs a young woman she doesn't know. That's it no more coins.

The group made its way to the front of the line after an indeterminable amount of time. All eight of them fill the skiff but they all get on. It's actually quite wonderful to see Charon nodding yes to all of them as their coins are accepted. It makes her feel good. The ride across the Acheron is joyous, in fact the Amazons start singing an old battle song together while the family smiles and beat the time on the gunwales of the skiff. Pure joy. They disembark and find yet another line. Figures. But they spend the time waiting in that line getting to know each other better. The young wife offers to sew up Menalippe's neck and she accepts as the wife's husband holds the little one who squirms her way into and through all eight of their hands. Sweet, sweet young girl. So, they are eight, Menalippe, Iodeke, Vishpala and Thoe, The young husband Thraxus, his wife Diodoris and their toddler young Fauntimia. There was also the last member, Pilar. The group of them decide to tell stories so that their wait doesn't seem so long. The others are dubious about it but Menalippe kind of pushes them so they do it.

Menalippe starts. She wants the others to see it's okay to tell these stories. They can be fun right?

Antiope and I both loved and adored cats. It was a very rare occasion when one of us wasn't festooned with at least one of the fuzzy little beasts. There were three special cats. Syko, a beautiful tortoiseshell baby girl. She was named for the figs she looked like. She stole the love out of everyone and was often seen wandering around the house searching for adventure. She didn't like outside much except for our garden. She adored it there. It was her domain and she was certainly queen there. One meow and someone would stroke her or pick her up and cuddle her. Then there was Ilios or sun. He was a large older male cat that adored lying in the sun or on Antiope. He was friendly enough to me but I wasn't Antiope. He would always be trying to climb on her. By Tartarus, he even slept on her head in bed. This certainly made for interesting positions during love making as he would not move. I often had to hold his tail so that I could kiss her. To explain how fond he was of Antiope, well, he sat próthesis with me and often yowled his own regrets. Finally, there was our youngest boy Tsiti. He was a beautiful short haired calico, mostly orange, and one of Ilios's grandsons. He was fondest of me and would usually be on my lap when at all able to do so. Three major cats and two of us. Sigh. 

These two boys were the only ones (of the numerous cats in our neighborhood) that hadn't been gelded. We had that done as soon as Syko came up pregnant. One of them was definitely the father. This, certainly, should be her last pregnancy. When the time came she had three little darlings. A full black cat with a tiny whisper of white in his ears and whiskers. We named him Kárvouno or coal. Then we had a sweet little girl that was born white except for her tail which was pitch black. We named her Panemorfi or beautiful. And finally, the third, orange as the sun. We didn't want to name him for the sun as we already had Ilios so we had to think on this. We just called him Portokáli or orange.

Antiope wanted to play with her new babies immediately and was always around mama and the kittens trying. I don't know how many times I told her not to stay too long but it did no good. By the time the kittens were three weeks old they started going to her and her voice for little snacks. She would regularly sleep in the area and the day she woke to find all three plus mama sleeping with her was precious. Yep, not getting rid of any of these kittens. When time did come to find them homes our little orange boy had so captured Antiope's heart there was no way he was leaving. Kárvouno went to Artemis. They both seemed very happy. Hippolyta took our beauty Panemorfi to her heart. Her ears and face had started to darken just a few days after birth and her eyes were the most striking shade of blue. But our little Portokáli stayed with us. Another couple of weeks passed. It was adorable to watch Antiope and Portokáli interact. Antiope was always on the floor scuttling after him. Or he chased her. They were a pair! She took him to training more than once and there was nothing cuter than watching him eat from her helmet.

But the name didn't change for a couple of months. Now our yard had trellises everywhere with flowering plants growing on them. It was very green and cool in our yard because of the growth and the trees Antiope had planted years ago. They were large and green now and gave great shade. Well it seems that our Portokáli had become a great climber, with a sneaky side. He had climbed into the tree under which Antiope usually sat during the afternoon and talked to me while I gardened. A moment after she sat down he leapt from that tree onto her head knocking them both over! Antiope, instead of getting mad, was amazed. "You flew just like Pegasus!" she exclaimed. And thus, a new name was given.

It was a decent story considering that Menalippe was a horrible storyteller. She looked around to see if any of the others were going to follow suit. Each of them, in their own way, looked back at her incredulously. Finally, Pilar said "A cute story about your cats and Antiope won't do it Menalippe. I don't know about them but I want a real story. You know, full of happiness, terrible sadness, and then happiness once again. Eternal happiness." Everyone was looking at her now, most nodding in agreement, but even those who weren't were staring at her. Sigh.

"Tell us your story," Thraxus said. "I'd like to know who I'm grateful to."

Menalippe sighed once again. "I don't know much about my first life. I remember children running by the house but I don't remember if they were mine. I remember climbing trees to get the highest apples come harvest. And I remember dying; a man holding my head under water until I knew no more. My first life was and is a mystery to me. But I do remember my second life. Will that do?" Everyone nodded. So, she began.

I reached up through the murk trying to raise myself from the mud and someone grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me upright. I wiped the mud from my eyes and looked into the face of a golden goddess. The sun shone brightly from her face and hair but it was her smile that captured me. I knew at that moment that I would spend the rest of my life with this woman. My breath caught as she let go of my hand. "Wash off then come back here to help," she said.

After washing off I plunged back into muck up to my waist while I helped new Amazons arise from the murk. I did this for hours until it was too dark to see, actually until no more came up from the muck I was in. I made sure to command each of them to wash off and help others just as the golden goddess had commanded me. To me all that mattered was that I was doing as I had been told by her. Others stopped after some amount of time but not me. I kept going until there were no more. I know this as it was mentioned to me by the golden goddess herself who came by to thank me. She told me her name was Antiope and I told her my name was Menalippe. She smiled at that and asked me to come to her and Hippolyta's camp for dinner. I walked with her beaming on the inside. She noticed me. She noticed me. 

The simple meal was wonderful. We sat and talked about everything and nothing. Hippolyta explained why we had been reborn but then we discussed the world and their past lives. Her and Antiope were true sisters from before who had risen to do this work of proctoring peace but had found that they needed help. We were that help. So, not only had we been born anew, we had a position and a reason to be alive. I personally thought that the only reason I had to live was to follow my golden goddess around and worship her beauty, but this was not the case. The next day I was instructed where to go and whom I should speak to regarding this peace. Sad that I was being sent away, I knew I had to be the best that there was so that I could solidify my place by her side. So, I and another, one Euryale, went out to proctor, along with all the others. With much hard work we were able to bring peace to two small villages after years of trying. We felt good about it and took our work home. We were told that we had done a good job and were then sent to the next two villages to work with them. This continued for years. Small groups of Amazons sent out to help create peace. 

It was during this time I found my ability for Site, often knowing before we entered a situation whether it would work or not. I helped us escape evil again and again. I became known for it. Then I started to See things, the ways conversations would go word-for-word. It was uncanny. I spoke to various priestesses of various gods and goddesses and they agreed there was something there, I started to pursue it, asking every priest or priestess met. During this time my Site became stronger and stronger and I could see further and further into the future. That's how I was sure that I would marry Antiope. What I saw certainly wasn't wishing on my park. It was too real for that. It was truth; pure and simple truth.

Then it happened. On the way back from Amphipolis I was struck down by a great light. As I crouched on the ground in absolute terror a voice spoke to me. "Arise my child." I wanted to do no such thing only crouching lower onto the ground. "I said, Arise!" Okay, angry voice, very angry voice. I stood slowly my shoulders hunched, my head as down as I could get it. "Look at me!" the voice commanded so I slowly lifted my head to look at… a wonder. 

He sizzled with light. He had dark curly hair and beautiful expressive dark brown eyes. He wore no beard but had a half-smile on his face. Upon his head he wore a winged petasos and a silken chlamys or cloak; he had winged boots and a kērū́keion or caduceus in his left hand. He had a satchel slung across his chest from his left shoulder. He was glorious. He was Atlantiades, Kriophoros, Argeiphontes, Hodios, Oneiropompus, Polmandres, Psychipompos, Dolios, Chthonius, Cyllenius, Epimelios, Koinos, Kriophoros, Ploutodes, Proopylaios, Strophaios, Stropheus, Patron of gymnasia, Patron of thieves, Agoraeus, Empolaios, Diactoros, Angelos, Patron of travelers, Emissary, Messenger of the gods, Bringer of music, God of knowledge… Hermes. Menalippe stood a moment, wide-eyed and slack jawed. She then fell to her knees and extended her arms out in front of her as she rested her torso and head on the ground. By all the gods it was Hermes! Right here! Hide, hide, hide, hide. I can't! oh no. Maybe he won't see me? I heard a chuckle, then a deep guffaw. "Menalippe, look at me please." I slowly looked at him again, but I sure didn't move. "I really am not fond of you looking up my chiton like that," he said. I slammed my eyes shut and started bumbling apologies. He sighed and reached down and grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me up and stood me on my feet. Then I felt his breath tickling in my ear and he whispered "open your eyes and Don't Move!" I stood still right where I was and slowly opened my eyes. He was so close I could smell his sweet breath and I took a deep breath and… fainted.

I woke in my own bed with a splitting headache and a story Euryale was telling of how I pointed to nothing in the road, turned to her, and, in a gruff scared voice, said Cyllenius, and fainted. I forgot one of his more important aspects… Trickster. Oh goodie, I'd been tricked by a God. I groaned and lay back down in bed. I'd figure this out tomorrow.

Over the next month visions happened more and more often. I finally stopped going out and attempting peace negotiations and started going to a local temple at the acropolis of Smyrna for instruction. This helped significantly but it was obvious that the god Hermes himself was speaking to me. I trained at the temple for forty long years, learning all the prayers and rites. I finally left when the priests and priestesses there tried to push me to become an oracle. I did not want this to be my full-time existence. I wanted to help proctor peace. I felt that this was the reason for my being. Whatever I could do was what was important. 

Years passed. All of us Amazons finally did proctor peace. Our efforts brought about a greatness that had never been seen before. We didn't know that it would never be seen again.

We were enslaved. Men's greed took then over the edge from perfect peace to petty evil at first, but then on to perfect evil. Rights meant nothing. Our lives meant nothing. Many Amazons were tortured to death. So many more humans were. The world became a dark horrid place where anyone could be murdered for any reason. Rape, torture, murder, it all took place. The Amazonian nation finally rose up, led by Hippolyta herself with her sister Antiope as her strategos. We fought our captors, we fought them in the only method they understood… war. This war lasted years. It started near the Thermodon river and moved west, north, west, and then, finally, south, to the end of the Peloponnese peninsula. Here, finally, our war ended. We set sail to the island we live on now, Themiscyra. And we had peace. Thousands of years of peace. We watched our princess grow and, then, in a blink of an eye, war returned. My wife never gave in to the feelings of peace. Many of us remained vigilant and so, it was us who died. It was my wife… my golden goddess, who gave her life.

Menalippe stood in that line sobbing. "My wife…"

So, I took my own life next to her in the tomb. I cut my own throat because I could not fathom life without her. And here we are.

I looked around. We were nearly at the front of the line. Hermes was a Psychipompos, or a deliverer of souls to where they belonged in Hades. He was, obviously, fast at his job. Did I really expect anything less? In a few moments we made it close enough to the front for Hermes to see me. "Menalippe, why are you here?" HA! Got him. "Wait? I see why. Well, it was quick I suppose. Move up here to the front and let me send you on your way."

"I can't my Lord," I replied, "I'm not alone."

"Bring your whole party then." He said. So, I gathered everyone up, picking up and carrying Fauntimia myself, and we shuffled through the crowd to Hermes. Many in the crowd seemed angry at this. Hermes didn't care. He just pushed them to the back of the line again.

Once we were all there in front her took a moment to look at us all. "Well, well, well," he said. "Menalippe you did well. Seven from the unburied."

"I would have brought more if I could my lord," I replied.

He laughed. "You would have brought them all if you could, I dare say." He replied. "I'm glad you found the Amazons, they deserve better than having to wait by the Acheron again. So, let's see. Thraxus, Diodoris, and Fauntimia you were at Herculaneum. You ended up down at the boat houses where you died almost instantly. Thraxus, you were a baker, a good provider. You should be proud."

"Thank you, Mercury" Thraxus replied.

"Am I right in assuming you'd like to be back there in the good days?"

"Yes, my lord," Thraxus replied. 

"Get your wife and child then." Hermes said.

Thraxus grabbed his wife and started to reach for Fauntimia from Menalippe. He stopped and looked at her for a moment. Then he bowed. "Thank you. You saved me and my family. Everyone we ever met died with us. Thank you for saving us."

Menalippe smiled as she handed Fauntimia over. "It was no bother Thraxus. Have a safe and wonderful afterlife." Hermes touched each of them and, along with himself, disappeared for a few moments. When he came back he came back alone.

"Now let's see, Four Amazons, you'll all go together, and you Pilar, now it is your turn." Hermes actually smiled then. "Pilar, you were a good and devout priestess of Artemis at Troy. You were raped and killed in the same battle as so many Amazons who desperately tried to save the sanctity of your temple at the end of that war. As so many were, you were never buried nor mourned. You have earned the Elysium Fields for your piety and strength. Shall I take you there oh kindred spirit?"

"No," Pilar said.

"What? No?" Hermes asked.

"No, my lord Hermes," Pilar replied. "Take me to where these Amazons are going. I wish to serve them and their kind there. I will feel as if I am returning their favor at Troy."

"I am surprised," Hermes answered "but your wish is my command here. Come then, let me take you all there." He reached over and touched all of their shoulders except Menalippe's and they were gone… except for Menalippe who stood alone, completely alone, on the shore of the Acheron.

She turned around slowly, but there really was no one else there. Neither on this side of the river nor the other. Completely alone.

A moment later and Hermes returned. He took some time and looked her up and down. "I understand why you took your own life my dear, but there was more I had wished you to do. However, you are here now and you deserve your rest, but I wish you to know my displeasure."

Menalippe looked at him calmly. This was a far cry from how she looked at him the first time. "You gave me no instructions my lord. I did what I needed to do. Take me to my wife now please."

"You do realize that she is currently living with two other women."

"But she is my wife," Menalippe replied.

"True."

"Take me there now trickster."

Hermes smiled broadly. "I shall Menalippe, I shall. You shall have to see about all else there."

He reached over and touched her arm and, instantaneously, they were about a mile from, yes it was, her house. Next to her now was Palla, her jumping beauty of a horse, wearing her full saddle with weaponry. "Go home Menalippe. You have earned it." He then disappeared.

She mounted her horse and raced towards the house.

And there, yes there, was her golden goddess sitting on a low rise… next to someone else and holding their hand. They were kissing. It hit her like a war-hammer in the chest. She pulled Palla to a halt and stared as the tears fell down her face. Menalippe said nothing. She just turned her horse around and raced away, the wind trying to dry her tears.

She came to her senses in the corner of a caupona, her head in her hands. She had cried herself out completely. She apologized to the caupo and begged forgiveness for taking a table when she couldn't pay and asked if there was any work she could do to pay off her debt and make some money. She said she'd sleep in the stable with Palla too if payment for that could be taken from her wages. Just as the caupo started to answer the door opened and there was her golden goddess. Menalippe opened her mouth to say something and the woman Antiope had been kissing walked in after her. Menalippe broke again. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't cry; she turned and ran out the back. 

Menalippe was mounting Palla when she was stopped again by Antiope. She was alone this time. Antiope came to her slowly and said "Menalippe, may I hold you?"

Menalippe steeled herself. She's let herself be dumped then she'd go to Hermes temple for the rest of existence. Maybe she'd find something she could do there that would make her happy again. Antiope put her arms around Menalippe while Menalippe made a point to look down to the ground.

"Why are you upset Menalippe? This isn't like you."

Isn't like me? What in Tartarus? "Am I supposed to sit and let this go on and like it? Am I supposed to let you hurt me like this?" Menalippe's voice grew higher and higher as she said it, until she was practically screaming at the end. She tried to break away from Antiope's grip, but to no avail. 

"Menalippe. Stop. Please tell me what is wrong?"

Menalippe broke down again and started sobbing. Antiope was finally able to make out that Menalippe had come riding for her and seen her sitting on a rise kissing another woman and then she followed her into the caupona and the other woman followed her and… Antiope just held her close until she truly cried herself out. The tears gave way to desperate kisses which, after some time, Antiope stopped and said "Let's go home my love."

They both mounted their horses and slowly rode back to their house to spend time in their room welcoming each other back into the other's arms. Despite the rocky homecoming they were both content. Antiope had explained who the other woman was, Iole, and Menalippe now understood the kiss, even if she didn't like it. But Antiope was hers now, once again, for the rest of eternity. And in this she was content. Completely content.


End file.
